True To Your Heart
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: True to Your heart', I must be true to my heart, Nodame...ShinchiChiaki


True To Your Heart

Chapter One: Look at the Sky

Chiaki squeezed Nodame's hand and the black, leather, armrest tightly.

They where in an airplane and were seated in their first class seats, Today was the day when they would go to Paris, France together. Not alone, but _together_.

Nodame looked over at him. He just stared at the seat in front of him and his face was full of fear. "Shinchi-kun." She called. He slowly looked at her fearfully. She squeezed his hand back. "I'm here Chiaki-sempai." He relaxed at bit, but still held on to her hand. He didn't want to let go. He felt if he let go he would die. Like he was falling and she was his lifeline, his angel.

A woman, who worked on the plane, came up to them and asked, "Konichiwa. Would you two like anything to drink?"

"Um…water." Nodame said after she thought for a moment.

The woman nodded and walked to the back to get them each a bottle of water.

"No-Nodame, I- I'm scared." Chiaki said as he gripped her hand and the armrest tighter again.

"Chiaki-sempai, Nodame's here for you!" She exclaimed and kissed his cheek. He flinched, but he didn't hit or yell at her. She smiled mischievously and kissed his cheek again. No yelling. No hitting. She leaned in closer and stuck out her pink lips to meet his darker shade of pink lips. She was 3 centimeters away from his lips, when he quickly pushed her face into the plane's window with his right hand. "Gyabo!" She cried as her face planted into the window. However, Chiaki still held onto her hand.

The woman came back with their waters and gave them to them. Nodame took them with a smile as she rubbed her sore forehead. The woman smiled back and walked to the front of the plane. She pulled out a microphone and spoke into the it, "Mina-san, please be seated and buckled your seat belts for we will be taking off soon." (A/N Mina-san -equals- everybody or everyone.)

With that sentence Chiaki clung to Nodame's arm. His face lit up with fear again as the plane began to move. "Mukya!" She gasped as she dropped the waters onto the floor. She wasn't ready for that.

The plane began to turn and get ready to zoom down the runway. It moved forward. Faster and faster, it picked up speed. The engine roared and the wind whipped the plane. The plane jumped and started to ascend into the sky.

"_Damn it__, I'm gonna die!" _He thought and clung to her arm tighter.

Nodame just smiled and hugged him. She rubbed his back and comforted him by saying, "You're not going to die. You won't die, Shinchi-kun." The sound of her voice calmed him a lot. He began to close his eyes, but quickly opened them again. His eyelids started to fall again as she continued to rub his back. His grip loosened on her and he placed his forehead on her shoulder. He closed his eyes; this time didn't open them, and fell into a deep sleep. Nodame smiled and placed the right side on her cheek on his head and nuzzled into his black, silky hair. She yawned and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

Chiaki woke up to a ray of bright sun light shine into his eyes. He woke because he felt cold and lonely. He looked over to Nodame's seat and longed to see her bright, weird smile, however, she wasn't there. He panicked. He sat up straight and looked around for her. He didn't see her. His eyes grew wide. He unbelted his seat belt and quickly walked over to the small bath on the plane. He relaxed, when he saw Nodame stepping out of the bathroom. 

"Oh! Shinichi-kun! Do you have to do to the bathroom too?" She asked as she walked over to him and cocked her head. He didn't answer. Instead, he just grabbed her wrist and brought her back to their seats. He gently, but forcefully, pushed her down to sit back into her seat and sat back in his. He quickly belted his seat belt and looked over at her. "What's wrong, Sempai?" She asked. He just pointed his head at her seat belt. She nodded and strapped herself in. She slouched and leaned on him with a big smile as she hugged his arm. "Did Sempai have a nice nap?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered dully. "Y-you scared me, when you left that is."

"I'm sorry, Chiaki-sempai." She said and pouted slightly.

He smiled slightly. He didn't want her to leave again. He just wanted her to stay by his side forever, even though she was weird. He just couldn't let her leave again, like that time after her piano competition. He never felt so lonely in his life, he wanted to hear her sloppy, but pretty, music; he wanted to see her warm, weird smile; he wanted to cook for her; clean for her; hug her, which he did, when he saw her at her hometown after he looked for her, and so, he let her hug his arm.

"Sempai look out the window!" Nodame said and pulled his arm over to the window. Surprisingly, he looked. Big, fluffy, white clouds filled a clear, blue sky. The sun shone behind them. Chiaki's eyes grew wide. Not with fear, but of wonder. It was a beautiful sight

"_A beautiful sight with a beautiful woman."_ He thought. _"Wait! Since when did__** I**__ think __**Nodame**__ was beautiful?!"_ He looked at her as she stared intently out the window. _"I guess she's kind of cute for being a weird person."_ He realized.

"Sempai! Let's play a game!" She exclaimed and looked at him.

"Uh, okay what kind of game?" He asked afraid of what kind of game she had in mind.

"Let's play Shiritori!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "I'll go first! Um…nigirimeshi!" (rice ball)

"Um…shigatsubaka." (april fool) He stuttered with a blank look.

"Uh," she paused a thought for a second, "kagetsu." (months)

"I give up. This game is for children." He said.

"Why? It's fun!" Nodame exclaimed.

"No, it's not, baka." He scoffed.

"Yes, it is!" She argued back. "And I'm not a baka!" She added.

"Yes, you are and no it's not."

She scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Fine! I'll just stare out the window then!"

"Fine by me!" He yelled back and looked at down the ail. After a few minutes and felt scared again. He looked over at Nodame. She still looked out the window. The plane hit a bit of turbulence for a second. He panicked again. He grabbed her arm and cuddled next to her, scared to death.

"Mukya!" She gasped and then relaxed. She blushed at his action and began to rub his back again.

_Together they would reach Paris and together they will exceed._

* * *

a/n: hey everybody! i just have to day this is my first nodame cantabile fanfiction and this isnt a oneshot!! there will be more chapters!! thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
